Halloween Invitations
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Veronica decides there's no better time to embrace costume clichés than at a Halloween party.


Title: Halloween Invitations  
>Summary: Veronica decides there's no better time to embrace costume clichés than at a Halloween.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>PairingCharacter: Veronica, Wallace, V/Jake  
>Word Count: 696<br>Spoilers: None  
>Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: Needed something short to get my mind back in the game. Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>It started with a dare. All because Wallace wanted to see what a true 09'er Halloween party was like. He was just lucky she had actually gotten an invitation this time. Though conveniently enough she had left that part out, not even Wallace needed to know how that had happened.<p>

Okay, one could argue it had started with that invitation but it wasn't like Veronica had really thought she would end up at the party. Now maybe if it was one of their friends throwing it, but no, it was more like the kind of party the Echolls and Kanes had been famous for in the past.

And now here she was in her ever so revealing disguise as a slutty Catholic school girl. _Sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to keep people from staring at her face,_ she had conceded. She hated it, but it was Halloween. And she still had her taser just in case as well as her trusty sidekick in his Shaggy costume with her.

She had a feeling the latter wouldn't last long though. She was willing to bet the second he spotted a Velma she would have to fend for herself. And quite likely with the man who was throwing this party.

Sure enough her thought ended up proving all too accurate. She didn't blame Wallace. It was Halloween and she had been keeping her eyes peeled for a few pirates or maybe even a James Bond herself.

The priest was a surprise. The man more so than the costume. Even if it was his house and he had said he would be there, somehow part of her had been convinced work would come up. Or some business trip. Just, something. But she still casually made her way through the crowd, ignoring the ogling as best she could when she had inadvertently brushed up against a few of the other party guests, and up to the bar where he didn't seem to be moving from. Of course she knew it would likely end up being what would lead her to one of the greatest Halloween clichés, but she decided that's what she was there for.

"I don't remember you being on the invite list," that familiar, masculine voice told her.

"Guess that's why you slipped me the invitation quite literally under the table the last time we were at the Grand," she replied, still not daring to look over her shoulder at him. While she would enjoy the sure to be horrified expressions from a few of the people there finding out they were back on speaking terms, that wasn't what she had envisioned this night being about.

"I like the outfit," he told her as he let a long, lean finger tease the waistband of that almost indecently short red skirt. Bending a little further to her ear, he quietly added, "What there is of it."

"Should a man of the cloth be noticing my lack of attire? Before he gets me a drink, at least?"

"Is a drink what you really came here for?" he asked as he bent his head just a little more until his lips ghosted over her neck.

"Is making out with me in front of your guests and my friend what you came you down here for, Mr. Kane?" she asked, finally tilting her head just enough to get a look at him.

It turned out, it was. Maybe partly because none of them there could quite tell who she was thanks to her outfit. Who would have expected Veronica Mars to show up in that kind of costume? He doubted she even would have before she slipped it on that tiny body of hers.

But Jake wasn't complaining. All that easy access, knowing she had shown up just for him, he knew he would enjoy it even if all eyes ended up on them as they started making out right there at the bar.

And watch a few of them did, at least until the two of them disappeared up the stairs and into Jake's bedroom. Some forms of worshiping were better away from prying eyes.

The End


End file.
